Mourning, and moving on
by Night time reading
Summary: Post OOPT - A Mourning Harry, gets help from a figure in his past
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I own nothing Harry potter wise apart from the Trent characters  
  
The dark-haired girl knelt in front of the row of candles, lighting each one in turn  
  
" For Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirus Black and Isabella Trent, the people we have lost, but not forgotten, tonight I light these candles for you "  
  
Pausing her head bowed in pray she continued on  
  
" For Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Harry Potter the ones left behind, tonight I light these candles for you "  
  
Raising her hand she touched the last of the candles " Be at peace "  
  
************  
  
Somewhere across the country a dark-head boy, named Harry Potter woke with a start.  
  
The dream was still on Harry mind the next morning as he headed down the stairs to breakfast. The Girl seemed so familiar but he couldn't place her and why would anyone pray for snape, that traitorous evil greasy git. At the thought of snape, a wave of rage travelled through Harry's body.  
  
As he entered the kitchen The Dursley's were sitting there, and jumped when he entered the room, Obviously the little " talk " that they had gotten when they picked Harry up from the train station was still on their mind. Dudley diet and boxing was slowly reducing his weight but his bottom still overlapped the chair. Picking up a slice toast he chewed it in silence and he continued thinking about the dream.  
  
" Boy, there's a letter for you " Uncle Verons voice lacked its usual malice, as he pointed to a letter lying on the table. Harry glanced at it and recognised Rons writing. It probably contained the same thing that everyone else's letters had contained, things about Sirus, something about staying in the house, or staying out of the trouble and hints about what was happening in the order, nothing important incase that the letter got intercepted. He took the letter and tucked in his pocket, he'd open it eventually. The order was writing regularly making sure he was ok, and telling him to stay out of trouble.  
  
After breakfast he returned to his room, where he had spent most of his holiday, working on his schoolwork and staring at the walls, generally trying not to think about Sirus. Sirus the thought still made Harrys eye mist with tears, if only, if only. Hedwig hooted softly from her cage as of sharing her master's pain.  
  
He flopped on his bed, his legs dangling over the side as he continued thinking about the dream, it was different than his visions with Voldemort. There was a feeling of safety and peace. Questions filled his mind, who was she and why was she praying for his parents and Sirus, and who was Isabelle Trent. He needed answers and quick, picking up a piece of parchment he sat at his desk and tried to think to write. After several tries he finally wrote a single sentence  
  
Remus  
  
I need to see you, its important  
  
************  
  
He were sitting on a porch swing looking across the road at a park, the dark hair girl was sitting beside him  
  
" Hey Harry, hows it going "  
  
" Fine " he answered wondering were the hell he was, and why it seemed so familiar  
  
" You're not really, are you " The Girl gave him a glance that seemed to look into his soul, she had the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen  
  
" You shouldn't blame yourself you know "  
  
Desperate to change the subject Harry turned to the girl and asked " Where are we and who are you " The girl smiled gently, a nice smile that showed in her eyes.  
  
" Your home Harry, and I'm ------ "  
  
" Harry, Harry " Someone was shaking him and the scene shattered in front of its eyes Remus Lupin stood over him shaking him gently. He hadn't changed much expect the deep well of sadness that lingered behind his eyes. Lupin sat on the end of the bed and gave him a sad smile.  
  
" What did you need Harry "  
  
" Who is Isabella Trent " that wasn't what the question that Harry meant to ask, but the answer would explain a few things. At the name, lupin eyes flashed and he sat back.  
  
" That's a name I haven't heard in a long time " his voice was soft and wistful as the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. Suddenly his eyes sharpened and he stared at Harry  
  
" Why do you ask " His tone sharper than normal. The words died in Harry's throat but it didn't matter as Lupin continued on.  
  
" Well Harry, Isabella Trent was your mothers best friend, She was killed just before ." he paused swallowing hard. Harry understood the unsaid words. She was killed just before his parents. Lupin picked up the photo album that Hagrid gave him those pointed to a waving figure,  
  
" That's Isabella "  
  
Harry Gasped, it was the girl from his dream  
  
" What's wrong Harry? " asked Lupin noticing his reaction to the picture. Harry began explaining about the dreams and the feeling of safety and familiarity about the girl. As he talked he carefully watched lupins reaction making sure he picked up on any hidden signals.  
  
" How very Strange " Lupin replied sounding as puzzled as he looked, " I'll have to look into this "  
  
With that comment, he rose from the edge of the bed, and gave Harry's shoulder a firm squeeze. Once Harry was alone again he lay back down unable to sleep, thoughts whirling through his head, he turned and looked out the window and watched the night move slowly through the sky. It was in the early hours of the morning in a stage between sleep and awake he heard the singing,  
  
Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
  
Sleep,  
  
pretty baby,  
  
do not cry,  
  
And I'll sing you a lullaby.  
Care you know not,  
  
Therefore sleep,  
  
while I o'er you watch do keep.  
  
Sleep,  
  
pretty darling,  
  
do not cry,  
  
And I will sing a lullaby.  
  
A memory flickered but to tired to think properly he allowed the voice, to lull him into peaceful darkness  
  
(Note 1: I don't; own the lullaby)  
  
(Note 2: Harrys Option of Snape, is not mine, that man is FINE * Fans herself * Please Review) 


	2. The Girl

Disclaimer  - I own nothing Harry potter wise apart from the Trent characters

Sunlight drifted across Harry's face awaking him from a deep peaceful sleep, the voice lingering in the back of his mind. All of the sudden the voice changed into someone else's that was achingly familiar.

The song was still the same but the voice, for a moment he thought before it came to him

" Mom "

His mum had sung that very same song to him, when he was little, he was almost certain of it. 

(The Next Bit is in my characters POV) 

The sun was just rising over the trees tops but Holly Trent had been up for hours, to an outsider Holly Trent would have seemed like any normal teenage girl. She had long dark Black hair with violet highlights, dark blue eyes and pale skin, But Holly Trent was no ordinary teenage girl she was a witch. She was a student at Crystal Wood Academy, a school for wandless witches

Her parents were on a job for the order, which Holly wasn't allowed to know about. Even though she begged and pleaded for them to tell her. So like any normal teenager was taken full advantage of this, the radio was cranked up to blaring and Holly was currently busy stirring a potion. Every member of the Trent family was blessed with an unusual amount of talent when he came to potion making. She did a few dance steps, adding a few more ingredients as she went, she had made this potion so many times before she could make it in her sleep. Mutli-coloured bubbles began to rise and float to the ceiling. Pausing for a second she watched the bubbles and smiled. 

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise, and a feeling of apprehension over. She shook it off as paranoia, everyone was on edge since the news that " you-know-who" had returned

She nearly didn't hear the door over the music, but expecting it to be one of her friends coming over to visit her flung hurried down the stairs and flung open the door. Seconds later she wished she hadn't, as she discovered death eaters standing on her doorstep. Moving faster than she even though possible she slammed the door in their faces and dived into the lounge. The door blew off its hinges, sending wood splinters everywhere.

Darrein Holly's pet owl, so was sound asleep on his perch, flew off his perch squawking and adding feathers to the mess. He then soared into the fireplace and up the chimney his feathers getting singed as a spell flew past him, just grazing him. From her position on the floor Holly watched as the death eaters came closer. Even though she was afraid a survival instinct took over. In her head she could hear her defence of the dark arts teacher voice

" In battle the most important thing is the element of surprise…. "

Holly decided to play the helpless defence girl, to get that advantage

_" I too scared you see "_ she thought knowing they couldn't here her " _I'm just a poor defenceless girl _"

At the same time she concentrated on bringing energy to her hand. 

One of the death eaters let out an evil chuckle and pointed his wand directly at her. They were taunting her trying to draw the moment out, instead of just plain killing her.  She flung the ball at the death eater and heard him scream as the ball melted the mask into his face.  Her brain seemed to be working at a million miles an hour, giving her directions and shouting at her to move. Spells flew past her blowing huge holes in the walls as she ducked and dived behind the furniture. Spells and curses rolled off her tongue barely even thinking about them, she returned fire whenever she could, but they were slowly gaining the advantage.  

Silently cursing her parents for making her move her potion supplies to the attic, she realised desperate measures were needed. It broke a few rules and laws but at this stage she would welcome the ministry of magic with open arms. Speaking of which, where were those stupid auroras weren't they suppose to be tracking things like this, if she ever got out of this she was going to write a strongly worded letter of complaint

" Come out, come out wherever you are " a voice taunted

Whispering words and making hand gestures as fast as possible she could, she felt the beginnings of the spell. The house shook in its foundations. Four roars were heard, followed by a scream. Holly peered out of her hiding place to watch her four element monsters begin to attack the death eaters. Using the elements in this way, went against everything she believed in. She had been brought up to respect nature and everyone knew the stories of when nature turned against the witch using them for their own purposes. It was a trickly spell to begin and not many witches tried to do it, but Holly knew she was outnumbered and help didn't see to be on the way

The one of made of earth buried one death eater up to his neck. The one made of wind had two caught up hovering in mid air. The ones made of fire and water had the rest surrounded surrounding them in a bubble of water and one of fire.  The death eaters were fighting back to little success, trying a number of spells that Holly hadn't heard before. Until one yelled retreat and they all vanished at once.

" That's right " Holly yelled bouncing out from her hiding place " Run away you cowards  " 

_"Umm Holly, taunting the death eaters is probably not a good idea"_ a little voice said in her head. Her monsters crumbled slowly into dust. Holly was surveying the mess with her hands on her hips. Her parents were going to freak when they saw this. She turned a fireball already in her hand when she heard the appreantion crack to find aurors pouring into her wreaked living room, They glanced at her then at the fireball. Smiling sheepishly she extinguished it

" Now the Calvary arrives " she said and as they watched she breezed past them " Now if you'll excuse me I have a potion on the stove"


	3. hogwarts

Nearly forgot I don't own anything Harry potter wise apart from the plot 

Thanks for reviewing

****

" Have you lost your mind, I can't just switch schools now, " Holly shouted at her parents a few days later. She was pacing around the newly refinished living room 

" What about my friends, my advanced potion classes, Hogwarts doesn't even have a music programme" she finished in a accusing tone " I have festival in a couple of months, I need to prepare for that"

" Its all been arranged " Her dad said patiently use to his daughter artistic temperament " They have converted an empty room into your own private music room, I'm sure you'll make a ton of new friends and they're advance potion class will be just as good as Crystalwoods"

" And you'll be able to keep your festival entry a complete surprise " Her mother piped in

That in itself nearly convinced Holly to go, her archrival Del Richards was always looking for ways to sabotage her entry.

" Look Holly, you've grandmother, father and I all had a wonderful time at Hogwarts and I'm sure that you will to " She swallowed hard before smiling " You're Aunt always said that the great hall had wonderful acusticus " 

Holly looked at her mother, after all this time it still pained her to talk about her sister, it probably didn't help that Holly looked exactly like her

" OK " She said reluctantly " But the first person that calls me Isabella, I'm going to turn into a toad"

******

Harry was counting down the days to he returned to Hogwarts, Lupin hadn't replied back to him about why a dead girl was appearing in his dreams, then again people had a habit of returning from the dead all the time around him. He blocked out the memory of Sirus falling through the veil he wasn't coming back. As he turned to look at the photo for the thousand time. His parents and the dark haired girl continued to smile and wave at him 

" What do you want Isabella, why are you haunting me "

There was no answer

******

" Did you remember to pack you're toothbrush "

" For the thousand time, YES " Holly yelled over her shoulder at her mum, as her mum stood on her front door step checking if Holly had packed this and that. It had been a busy few days with buying books, supplies and new uniforms at Diagon alley She turned back to her friends rolling her eyes 

" Parents " she said in an exasperated tone, they all smiled knowing

" Holly time to go " her father called from the car

" Owl me " She said hugging them for the last time

The ride to the station was silent, each member of the Trent family deep in their own thoughts. A lady with vivid red hair and freckles approached the car when it came to a stop

" There you are we were just starting to get worried about you " she cried out

" Molly Wealsey, you haven't changed a bit " Her mother called out getting out of the car. Holly opened her door and stepped out dragging Darrein's Cage and Felix her cat basket with her

" Oh my, I had heard she looked like Isabella but … " 

Her voice trailed off as she got her first good look at Holly

Holly mentally banged her head against the wall, she had gotten this all her life, and she hated it living in a dead persons shadow.

" Well come along dear, the train will be leaving soon and the others are waiting

Having said her goodbyes to her parents, and promising not to turn anyone into a toad She followed Molly pushing her trolley containing her trunk, her pets and her bag of potion supplies, they approached a rather big group mainly made out of people with red hair The others were a girl with bushy brown hair talking to a boy with dark hair and glasses and an older man with brown hair with flecks of grey through it She guessed that the red haired people were the Wealsey, She wasn't sure who the brown haired man was, the girl must be Hermione Granger, and that left the dark haired boy. Harry Potter. They all turned as Molly walked up to them

" Everyone I would like you to meet Holly Trent "

She smiled noticing that the brown haired man and Harry went pale at the sight of her

Two red haired twin boys bounced forward to meet her

" I'm Fred he's George " The one on the left spoke " Did you really fight off ten death eaters all on you're own " They peered at her eagerly

" BOYS " Molly called out sharply " Leave Holly alone, she starting at a brand new school and she doesn't need this from you two " She glared at them sharply to emphasize her words

" Hermione Granger " The bushy haired girl stuck out her hand with a not so friendly look in her eye

" Ginny Wealsey " Unlike Hermione, Ginny eyes were bright and friendly

She said Hello to the two oldest Wealsey boys Bill and Charlie, and wondered briefly were the middle child Percy was before becoming face to face with the brown haired man

" Remus Lupin " He smiled briefly while shaking her hand " You look just like your Aunt "

Finally she came face to face with Harry Potter

" Hello Holly "

" Hello Harry "

For a moment they stood in mid handshake neither moving, taking each other in before a train whistle blew starting them, their hands fell away

" Quickly now, or you'll miss the train, "

 One by one the went through, Holly sauntering through as if she has done it her whole life, Finally it was only Harry and Lupin

" Well Harry I think you have your answer"

****

Holly opened a door to a cabin pleased to find it empty. She flung her potion bag up on the netting and placed her owl cage down in the corner, Darrein was fast asleep with his beck tucked under his wing, She opened her cat cage and tipped Felix out, He stretched out pleased to out of confinement, She then placed the cat carriage by her potion bag. There was a knock on the door and a round-faced boy peered in

" Can we sit here? " He asked shyly

She smiled  " Sure come on in "

He was followed by Ginny Wealsey, who smiled in delight at the sight of Holly.

" Neville, this is Holly Trent, Holly this is Neville Longbottom "

They unpacked their stuff and settled down just as the train began to set off. Felix curled up in Holly lap after giving Trevor Neville toad a good sniff 

" So tell me about Hogwarts "

They regaled her with stories and information

" Watch out for Snape he's potion master, He's a really git, he hates anyone not in his house" Ginny was telling her, Holly only smiled

" Thank God, I don't have him anymore " A quiver of fear appeared in Neville voice

" Potions is my best subject " She informed them

" Well good luck to you " Ginny said " You;ll need it

They talked about their best and worst subjects, Potions was holly best and History of magic her worst, Herbology for Neville's and potions for his worst, Astronomy was Ginny's best subject and transfiguration was her worst

" Do you know what house you're in, we're both in Griffindor, that's the best house " Ginny continued

" No, I guess I'll find out in the sorting " Holly said, " We've had Griffindors, and Ravenclaws mainly in my family so it's anybody guess"

The train began to slow and they group gathered the stuff and stepped out into the Corridor, Holly got a few curious looks as they departed the train. Over the noise of people departing and calling hello's to others they hadn't seen she could hear the call of " firs years, firs years over here " By an extremely large man, wondering if she should go over she turned when someone tapped her on the shoulder, It was Hermione holding a fluffy ginger cat with a squished face looking a lot friendlier than she had last time they had meet

" Come with me Holly, I've been asked to show you around " She said in an slightly bit bossy tone.  They approached a row of carriages that everyone was piling into. The carriages took off with a bump and headed towards a castle rising out of the mist.

" You'll be sorted after the first years, apart from classes you do everything with your house, you eat, sleep, study and play games, you earn house points for good work and lose them for getting in trouble " she paused taking a breath before continuing on " I was asked to take you to Dumbledore after the welcoming ceremonies, then take you on a tour of the school" She then looked at her, Holly could tell she was wondering why Dumbledore wanted to speak to her.

" Thank you Hermione, " she said smiling warmly silently wondering if she was going to be tested on all this later, Hermione seemed like the scholarly type " Its always nice to have someone to show you the ropes"

Hermione left her with a tall black-haired witch with a stern face

" Professor McGonagall, This is Holly Trent" she said before hurrying towards the doors to the great hall 

" I hear that you're quite the accomplished potion maker " She said with a slight smile, trying to make Holly feel at ease, She noticed that Hermione has heard that last comment before disappearing towards what Holly guessed was the griffindor table. From her position just outside the hall, she watched the first years crowd around an old hat, as she watched a cut opened in the hat and began to sing

_I've warned you once, now I warn you twice_

_The evil will win, if you don't learn to stand as one and fight_

_The time has come to set aside ……_

The hat went on with its warning, mentioning the virtues each house would bring to the fight. Holly raised one eyebrow she had heard that the hat gave out a warning last year, but it was very different to hear it yourself. One by one the first years were sorted the tables cheering every time a new member joined them. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as the last few where sorted. A man with a long white beard stood

" And now we have a new student joining our sixth year class, I hope that you will all make her feel welcome, Hogwarts students welcome Holly Trent "


End file.
